


the fusion who loved, and lost

by SkyandClouds (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pearl/Rose and Greg/Rose is only mentioned, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, a little reference to future canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkyandClouds
Summary: Pearl wasn't the only Crystal Gem who had loved Rose.





	the fusion who loved, and lost

Everyone loved Rose, there was no doubt about that. Even she, Garnet, loved her. She loved her as Pearl loved her, she loved her as Greg loved her. Rose was kind, she was beautiful. She was almost as beautiful as her fusion components. Maybe it was wrong for a fusion made out of love to _love_ somebody. Maybe she was betraying Ruby and Sapphire. But those thoughts never stopped the fusion from loving her leader. Her Rose Quartz. But of course, she never pursued her. Rose had only ever been interested in humans. Male humans. She ignored her own slight romance with Pearl. And if Pearl didn’t have a shot, how could she have one? Then there was her. There was Pearl. Pearl was a friend, quite a good one at that.

 

She couldn’t hurt her. She couldn’t pursue Rose with Pearl still being in love with her. She wasn’t going to hurt a friend as she had hurt her components. It was out of the question. Besides, nor she or Pearl would have Rose. Greg would have her. And Greg, she admits, is a good friend too. And he makes the bright star that is Rose happy. And Garnet respects him for that. She even admires him for that. But then the time came, Rose had done what Garnet had feared. The words slipped out of her mouth..

 

“Garnet, I’m pregnant!”

 

She said with a bright smile on her face, the same smile that had made Garnet fall in love with her. Garnet knew what this would mean, but she held back tears as she congratulated her with some reluctance. “I’m happy for you...but..” Garnet gulped. “You do know what this means, right?” She asked with a frown. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought it up as Rose teared up. “Yes I do. I’ve known from the start.” Rose admitted. “But I want this so badly… I’m sorry you think I’m selfish.” Garnet froze. So she knew, but she did it anyways? Deep sadness filled her body. But she smiled anyways, even while she was so heartbroken. “It’s not selfish, you’re bringing a child into the world. A new life.”

 

She couldn’t stop a tear from running down her check. “That’s wonderful.” She quickly wiped it away. “This child will be as wonderful as you, I’m sure.” Rose smiled warmly. Her eyes shone with love for her child, even though she had never met it, or will ever meet it. Garnet could tell that she loved her child more than anything. That made her feel a little warmth. Rose has never been so happy. She finally decided that she could accept it, for Rose. “I’m so happy….” Rose cried. “I-I can describe how happy I am!” Garnet’s smile grew wider, she brushed some hair out of Rose’s precious and now limited face. “You still have to tell the others, you know?” Garnet ruined Rose’s happy moment with a reminder.

 

Rose winced a little. “To be honest with you, I’m dreading telling Pearl. You know how she feels about Greg.” She said with a clear hint of guilt. Garnet placed a comforting hand on Rose’s shoulders. Garnet gave her a serious look. “Don’t let anything she says make you regret your decision. This child is a gift, even if she doesn’t like it.” Garnet was quite stern, but gentle at the same time. Rose chuckled.

 

“I love this child, I won’t ever regret them.” She wrapped her arms around her belly, as an attempt to hug the unborn baby inside of it.

 

Garnet smiled once more.

 

_And I love you too._

 

She said in one last silent confession, a confession of love that would be her last. But her love for Rose would be forever, even if Rose would not. And had promised right then and there that she would love and protect Rose’s child from anything. Even Pearl if it came down to it.

 

Little did she know that the promise would be hard to keep.


End file.
